kurotorisfandomcom-20200215-history
Nepsis-1
The Nepis-1 was a collosal starship, home to a Erthurain species who now travelled deep scape after the destruction of their home. The starship was the largest moving object to have been constructed ever known; it messured 36 km long, and supported a population of 0.7 million. The ship was equiped with parks, apartments and all nesesary infostructure to support it's population effectivly indefinatly. It was powered by two massive Matter-Antimatter reactors, and could achive a speed of 16.00 warp. The ship it's self was under (being over 700 years old) a constant state of repair and upgrade. The ship was commanded by a counsel of ellected leaders, who in turn apointed a captain and navigation counsel, and also controled the home defence fleet, composed of about 30 warships and hundreds of fightercraft. At all times, the ship was acompanied by a fleet of ship to would travel with it, and would keep scout ships several years ahead of the main ship to explore and report back. It was eventualy destoryed by a power failure at a critical monment, and was sucked into a wormhole and anhilated. Only 3,000 Erturains escaped. Designe Population Nepsis-1 supported the largest population of any starship ever. At it's peek, it had a total of 700,000 citizens aboard, and maintained the means to support all of them. Over population being a threat, citizens were generaly encouraged to have no more than two children. The population was housed in internall apartments, most of which were located on the edge of the ship in order to have windows. In order to keep a general idea of day and night, the lights in parks and public spaces were dimmed over a 26 hour period The ship was governed by an assortment of ellected leaders, who would then manage the Navigational Counsel. The Navigational counsel was responsable for keeping the ship running and choosing paths for the ships to follow, as while as piloting the ship it's self. They also controled the Home Defence fleet. The Home Defence fleet a millitery organization that was responsable for keeping the ship safe in the event of an invasion or other threat. Since before the destruction of their home planet, the Erthurians had kept a sybolic monarcey in place. This post remained, but they lacked any real power. Economy The ship had a complex internall economy, build to ensure that everyones basic needs were met. The system allowed hundreds of small buisnesses to stay active. Dimensions Due to the nature of it's construction, the ship looked less as build as grown. Natural symetry, an esthetic typical of Erthurain Designers was prevelant in most of the ship. The ship was shaped sported several engines at the stern and a command unit was situated in an elivated position amidship. The ships bridge and navigation systems were located here. The ship had hundreds of hangers that allowed varrius ships to dock, and carried comunication and sensor equipment in the bow. A pair of naucels were located on either side. Supplementary thrusters were located on these nuacels. Interior The interior of the ship was build to be large and open built to be as natural as possible. The ship had several huge simulated land scapes, placed bellow huge domes that looked out into the space above. An internal rail and lift system meant that transport within the ship was relativly easy. The ship had all of the nessesary systems to support it's population, and simply exploring the ship could keep one ocupied for years. Infostructure The ships population were supplied and fed by use a large farms, which were mostly overseen by robots, and a fleet of mining ships and reycycling systems has their material needs met. Engines and Power The ships engines were under a constant state of repair and upgrade, meaning that the ship could keep moving at an increasing pace; so that it could keep up with it's support ships. Technical maintenance and diagnostics were controled by the Technical Counsel. Power was supplied by 2, huge Antimatter reactors, that powered the vessel's Warp Drive. Tactical Systems Nepsis-1 was not a warship, and was consequently lightly armed. For general protection and alike, the ship did carry 6 Heavy Plasma Canons, and numberous light point-defence Energy Canons. The ship had a powerful Shielding Array. Escape pods were located in strategic possitions along the hull so that (theoreticly), a full evacuation of non-essential personal could be completed in less than a half hour. Support Craft At all times, Nepsis-1 traveled with an acompany ment of hundreds of smaller ships. Some of these were warships, while most of them were dedicated to repair or construction. There was also a fleet of fast, meduim sized scout ship that traveled several years ahead of Nepsis-1. They would explore systems and send reports back to the Navigational Counsel. History Construction After the destruction of their home world, the Erthurian species began to build a ship that could support their population while they searched for a new home. The ship was build to be essaly expandable, so that it could support a growing population. Travels For several hundred years, the ship travered deep space, passing through several galaxlies and meeting other species. In around 10 ASD, it made it's contact with Kurotoris 2. Destruction The ship was finaly destoryed in 17 ASD, when a power-failure at a critical monment caused it to fall into a black hole. It was destoryed, and only a few thousand escaped. They would later be housed on Laroose. Category:Starships